Dear Hermione, Dear Ron
by Quibblette
Summary: I've changed my mind. It's just gonna be two letters. So for those who've never read it, it's Ron admitting his feelings to Hermione and her response.
1. Dear Hermione

Dear Hermione,  
  
You can probably tell who I am just by looking at the writing so I'm not even gonna bother. Heck, you might be looking at me while you're reading this if you're in the common room. I don't know what possessed me to write this. Probably the fact that this is the end of our fifth year and well, I just want you to know before it's too late and we never see each other again. Then why am I writing it now, you ask? Because who knows when I'll get the courage to actually give it to you. So I guess you're wondering what is it that I want you to know so much.  
  
But I won't tell you yet. I want to tell you some other things first.  
  
Before your read any further I think it'll be best if you know WHY I'm writing this. No, I haven't gone temporarily mute or anything. It's 'cause I've never been good with words. Like when I was six, my mother told me to tell my aunt how wonderful she looked in her new dress. I ended up telling her how very different she looked in it. When I write, I can have second chances. Just scrunch it up and start over again. But when I say something, that's it. It's been said. I can't scrunch up my words and shove it down Malfoy's throat. And I don't have to be there when you're reading this. To see you laugh out loud and mutter "in your dreams, Ronald Weasley." Because the reaction I want will only happen in my dreams. The dreams where you fling your arms around my neck and kiss me.  
  
Remember the first time we met? Harry and I were stuffing our faces when you barged in asking about Neville's toad. We used to despise each other then and I'm pretty sure you still despise me every now and again. I thought you were a snobby know-it-all and I'm pretty sure you felt pretty much the same. But there's somethings you can't share without ending up liking each other, knocking out an ugly mountain troll is one of them.  
  
Then in second year, when you were petrified. I was bloody scared. Ask Harry and he'll tell you all the embarrassing details. Actually, on second thought, don't ask Harry - the details are too embarrassing.  
  
Third year, for once, we didn't have to face You-Know-Who. Well, lets rephrase that, Harry didn't have to face You-Know-Who. Good thing he did it alone though, I'm too much of a wimp to have been much help. That's another thing 'Mione. I used to think that we were destined to be friends and more but then I look at the two of us and realize that you're too good for me. I'm just Weasley number six. Harry Potter's sidekick. Hermione Granger's tag-a-long, and yes I am called that. But look at you. The smartest witch in Hogwarts. The youngest witch to ever master magic without a wand. You created your own spells. You're brave, smart, beautiful.  
  
But back to the flashbacks. Remember in fourth year when you went to the ball with Krum. And how I said that you were fraternizing with the enemy? Well, he wasn't Harry's enemy. He was mine. He could offer you all those great things that I couldn't. Fame, fortune…..  
  
He won you over in a week when I was still trying to win your heart three and a half years after I started trying. Ten that was when things started to get scary for me. I knew it wasn't just a crush anymore but then what the heck was it? And then when he asked you to go to Bulgaria. I knew I'd lost. How was I was I meant to compete with him? So instead of trying to convince you not to go, I tried convincing myself that I WANTED you to go. That I didn't care about you. That you were just 'one of the guys'. That you had betrayed Harry by going off with Krum. But hey, where did that get me? Into a very loud row with the person that meant the most to me.  
  
And then this year, when Dumbledore announced that there was gonna be another ball I decided to ask you. I'd lost you once, I wasn't gonna let that happen again. So we agreed to go as friends. Of course, you looked so beautiful that night that I had to use all my self-control (which is quite minimal) to stop myself from doing something stupid like telling you how I feel. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, 'cause I've seen it happen 'Mione. Someone develops feelings for their friends and when the friend finds out, she freaks out and never talks to him again. I didn't want that to be the case with us 'Mione. That's one of my greatest fears you know (even more than spiders) that one day, we'll pass each other on the street or somewhere and we'll have on of those weird artificial conversations. The ones where "How are you today?" mean "I'm too polite to admit it but the very sight of you disgusts me. Of course, I could never think that way about you 'Mione but now I'm rambling.  
  
I almost told you that night 'Mione. Almost 'spilled the beans' as Fred would put it. But there were just too many 'what ifs'. What if you runs screaming in terror? What if you faint? What if you slap me over the head and never speak to me again? What if you decide to set an acromantula on me? What if I stuff up the friendship we already have?  
  
I guess that's the whole point of this letter then 'Mione. To tell you what's really going through this head of mine when I see you. And try to do that without making too much of a fool of myself but I think I've done that already. People say you can't fall in love when you're fifteen. That your hormones rule your life, so I can't say whether I'm in love or not cause I've never felt it before but if this ain't love I don't know what is. What the heck, I'll just call it love. Who cares what they think love is? This is what I think it is. I don't know how or when I fell in love with you 'Mione but I can tell you that I can't seem to fall out of it. Even turning Krum's figurine into a voodoo doll didn't help. You can burn this letter if you like but the most important thing is that you've read it. I know it's too much to hope but I just couldn't not tell you.  
  
But 'Mione, I want you to remember something for me. If a time ever comes when you feel like you're not special to anybody, you'll always be special to a particular red-headed loser.  
  
'Cause 'Mione; a bloke doesn't belch slugs for just any girl.  
  
Ron. 


	2. Dear Ron

Dear Ron,  
  
You prat! You make me worry myself sick that you'll find out that I like you and never talk to me again then you write me a letter saying you've felt the same way for years. Pity we've graduated, otherwise I could strangle you next year - but that's after I kiss you first. Ron, you should know me by now. I would never say 'in your dreams' to anyone. Especially you of all people. The letter was so sweet Ron, and I can't tell you in words how much it meant to me. Actually, I don't even think it's humanly possible to express what I was feeling when I read that letter. When I found the letter in my luggage while I was unpacking I just dropped everything and tore the envelope open. Okay, opened it with a letter opener - I just can't get myself to tear paper okay?  
  
You've never really opened up to me before and it was just amazing to see this whole new side of you. The one masked by the red hair and fiery temper. And you know what Ron? Something happened that I never thought possible. I fell even deeper in love with you.  
  
First year; god wasn't I a snob then? And yeah, to tell the truth, I did despise you. Did being the keyword here. But for some weird reason I paid extra attention to what you said and thought about me. Come to think about it, it was probably just my subconscious mind screaming "He's a great guy you idiot; stop hating him so much!"  
  
The Philosopher's Stone incident. When that queen took you, I was dead scared. Harry and I thought that you were … you know. Then when I got back from the potions room and saw you lying there it just broke my heart. You just looked so helpless, so … you know, that I just couldn't believe that it was really you lying there. The energetic, sarcastic Ron that I knew and loved so much. You wouldn't believe the relief that flooded through me when you finally woke up. I must've cried more in those ten minutes than I had in the rest of the year put together - and trust me, I did a lot of crying.  
  
Second year, I was going mad looking for you on the train. Thinking up excuses I could use in case you were expelled. At the end of it I had a whole ten minute defence each for sixteen different scenarios plus notes! I rang Harry up at Sirius's about the 'petrification incident' by the way. Thank you Ron, you didn't really need to. And you could've spent those four days doing homework! Just kidding, don't worry. Thanks again Ron, it was so sweet of you.  
  
I'm not even going to let you try and justify what you said about third year because it's outrageous! You are not just Weasley number six, Harry Potter's bestfriend and definitely not Hermione Granger's tag-a-long! You're smart, funny, energetic and the list could go on and on. You're just as intelligent as me or even more so. Just instead of showing itself through grades and knowledge it shows itself through sarcastic comments and strategic chess play. I've never seen anyone play chess like you do Ron.  
  
And no matter what you say, you are not a wimp. Harry wasn't the only one that faced Voldemort. The chess game. Do you think Harry would've made it if you weren't there? That was one chess game I'm not about to forget. Though, what I would have done to be the knight instead of you at the end. But, I guess my skills were still needed. The second year - I'm sure your valour was a bit belittled considering I heard this from Harry's 'fans' but courage isn't all about fighting the most ominous wizard in your time period. It's about the not so obvious things as well. Like not having a nervous breakdown when you learnt that your younger sister was kidnapped by the most ominous wizard in your time period. Then being willing to face him with your friend even if you didn't have to time after time. Just saying the simple words "I'm coming with you Harry" requires a lot of nerve.  
  
It does seem like we were destined to be friends doesn't it? We were so different and you were exactly what I needed. Someone to show me that school work and grades weren't the only thing in the world and I'd like to think that I had an influence on your raising grades - don't worry I won't tell Fred and George.  
  
You didn't even need to worry about Victor. I've never told anyone this but well, after I declined Bulgaria he got a bit, how do I say it? Sadistic. Going crazy about how he knew that Harry and I weren't just friends (which is completely untrue of course. My heart belongs to one man only and that's you), that he was going to go and (I quote) 'wring the runt's little neck."  
  
But I didn't decline Bulgaria just because it was too far Ron. I did it because there were people here that I'd prefer to spend the summer with.  
  
Maybe we could meet again sometime? My job's taking me to France for the time being, but with a job like mine who knows where it'll take me next? For the moment let's keep in touch and you look after yourself okay?  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione G.  
  
P.S Good luck with your Auror training. Who knows, maybe we'll work together sometime.  
  
P.P.S God, I just re-read the letter. My grammar was terrible!  
  
P.P.P.S You never had to compete with Victor for my heart Ron. You had it right from the start. 


End file.
